Sasebo City
Sasebo City a small island city far from the main lands, located at the far ends of the Amenbo Islands. RP Area Broken steel The city is completely desolate, it is destroyed beyond repair with death and destruction evident. The streets are lined with bodies charred beyond any real recognition whatever did this was quick ruthless and coldly efficient. Bastion and Toko appear due to the time scroll as Trunks sent them to find what did it and Bastion had sensed a pretty strong power in Toko and he seemed eager to come. "Damn Trunks wasn't kidding this place looks like a warzone, stay on gaurd Toko this thing is an android like me so we can't really sense him he is quite fat and his skin is white if you find him down take him on alone use your energy to signal me ok?" Bastion is dressed in his normal smarter attire which seems unfitting considering he is on a mission he appears to be inspecting for some form of energy signal "hmm he is an energy absorbing type that isnt good" "Absorb?" Toko rapidly powers up essentially turning himself into a signal flare, he smile proudly Bastion facepalms "well it isn't the best idea but its better than nothing i suppose seeing as i can't be sensed." Bastion brings out his tonfas and begins reflexively scanning the area for any sign of movement "Toko you may need your sword for this i have no idea if it may sneak up on us, also by absorb i mean it can take energy from you and make you feel tired making it harder to fight so be careful of that" "I get tired when I'm hungry, I don't like that, I can't eat an nan, an... android can I? Also what do you mean? I've had King here the whole time" he waves it happily "You don't think he could absorb me right? I mean I don't know if I'm etheral or this dimwits Ki or what" Bastion shakes his head "this android is made of metal i would say it is not worth trying to eat it it wouldn't taste nice and would be quite hard to eat" Bastion considers Shibo "i couldnt say frankly i dont have many experiencs of this kind and considering the weird stuff i have been through thats saying some...." Bastion is cut short by a large rotund mime like android ramming into him sending him flying into a build its eyes have a red lining and it seems constantly giggling at itself "Hi there mister! When my friend gets back please say sorry, I'm sure you just didn't see him there, Have you seen a big, fat white absorby android around here, he killed a lot of people so we wanna get him" Toko smiles happily at his good manners. Shibo looks so dumb-folded he can't speak. Bastion gets out of the wreckage of a building with a cut above his eye "Ok there speedy mc robotnik you have my attention" bastion cracks his neck as he shrugs off the debris "Toko this is the one we are after so do me a favour and give him a good hit from me" "NO WAY! It looks like one of those quite clown things! Aw I thought an android was one of those ones that was all big and BWORM BWORM KILL, DESTROY, ROBOTASIZE BWORM" Toko without further speaking rushes in and using the blunt end swings his blade like a bat into the Androids side and sends him towards Bastion at a pretty startling speed. Bastion uses this opening to slam his tonfa clean into its stomach causing an audible impact. The android is stunned but only for a moment before it grabs Bastion and throws him at Toko giggling maniacly. Bastion launches his fist so he bounces going over Tokos head and landing "you aren't wrong toko this one is smarter" as he says this the android flees into the hills "OH OH OH I CAN DO THIS SHIBOOOOO!" Shibo looks panicked he knows whats happening, Toko grabs him, he starts to glow red instead of black, and is thrown shouting obsenities, in the distance the red ball hits 19 right on the head sending him face first into the ground. Shibo can be heard angrily ranting, "AFTER HIIIIM!" Toko runs after 19 full speed with a huge smile as though he had the advantage in a game of tag. Bastion looks like he wants to protest but doesn't "what the hell it worked" Bastion gives chase A Wrathful Saiyan Turnis is busy training out in the open wilderness doing push-ups with a large rock on his back weighing him down. He seems to move effortlessly as his motions lead him within one-eighth of an inch from the ground to a full extension of his arms preforming two push-ups every second and a half. After another hour of this training he tosses the boulder off and begin stretching walking over to a water bottle. In the distance there is the clear sound of combat with multiple participants, from the sounds of crashes and rocks being smashed rather than being blown up it appears to be one focused on melee and physical exertion. From a position of being able to listen Turnis could reasonably assume there to be 5 fighters given the noise and amount of attacks thrown. Constant bursts of displaced earth shooting into the air periodically emerge from the south. "That looks interesting." he says before he takes a long sip of water. Turnis flies away and begins heading towards the noise. As he approaches his Scouter gives him a reading on the warriors there. "Hmm... decent Base Levels. Rather strange the smaller ones taking on the largest by themselves. Strength in numbers I suppose." he states before stopping just far enough away from the fight as to not cause a commotion. He notices the female Saiyan and the other combatants. At first the combatants look oddly none distinct until on closer inspection they appear to be copies of the girl formed from sand and rocks, each seems to be attacking her with a savage ferocity akin to a starved beast. The girl appears to be focused on dodging maintaining a constant flow of movement with small jolts of her body. As the other fighters begin to coordinate the girl stops dodging choosing ot drop to the ground she breaths in seemingly focusing herself her body becoming physically more tense and focused. From her new position she leaps upwards her gauntlets creating a swift flash of light as she makes a singular lunge as she does the creatures merely crumble appearing to have been cut in a manner similar to a blade from that punch the girl drops down wiping the sweat off her brow "damn it, there just isn't enough good material to make something worth fighting for longer than 5 minutes" she groans in frustration "Damn it that was wasted effort" She lets out a deep breath and detenses seemingly aware that someone is near but not acknowledging them yet. "Tch. You let your guard down yet you never checked your surroundings to make sure." Turnis states as he floats to the ground and stands with his arms crossed. He wraps his red tail around his waist and walks forward relaxing his arms. "You're a Saiyan aren't you?" he asks though he acknowledges the tail and fighting style. "Hmph, it's like a saiyan bargain sale or something I've been seeing more and more of you around. I guess the colonies was a smart decision." he mentions. Cauli looks over her shoulder "Oh i noticed you, frankly i'm not stupid enough to expect a back attack from a stranger making no attempt to hide himself besides" She unhooks something from her ear revealing a clear lensed scouter from the looks of it its main drive is broken but its surface acts as a mirror when she angles it letting her see behind her "when fighting multiple foes i cant afford to have a blind spot even if the foes are clumsy. Also yeah i am a Saiyan what of it?" "I admire that ingenuity of yours using the broken scouter's lens to see behind you." he mentions. "I was training on the other end of the island and you seem quite formidable. I came when I heard the commotion but now I may have just found a sparring partner." Turnis folds his arms again and has a smirk on his face. "That is, if you can keep up with me. You seem a little too young to be at my level but age doesn't matter, it's spirit." Cauli goes "Well in times where i'm outnumbered sometimes raw power wont work on its own so i need to use my brain too" she sizes him up being careful not to underestimate him before talking to herself "huh he is just lake he said, well in for a penny in for a pound i guess." Without any indication Cauli launches into an assault, she is smart enough to tell he isn't someone who messes around so she attempts to take the initiative keeping up close making a swift succession of punches and swinging kicks to give herself as much defense as possible finishing in a defensive stance making small jumps from foot to foot so she is prepared for whatever is thrown at her. Turnis notices the barrage and blocks several of the punches and kicks with some getting through and hitting his upper body, sides or face all simply annoying him more than damaging him. He waits until he finds an opening when she jumps back to steady her footing and takes a step forward punching the air sending a cracked shock wave her way and takes the initiative to lunge forward after her now throwing his own combination of punches towards her torso followed by a more offensive challenging stance after a short five punch combo as if tempting her to retaliate. Not one to back down Cauli launches forward baiting his attack. The bouncing back and forth pushed a small amount of ki into the ground and had created small grooves in the ground and cauli used this to gain an taking one of the punches clean in the shoulder and taking damage from it but using it as an opening to slip under his legs. She is rather flexible curling her back upwards and springing on her hands wrapping her tail around Turnis's neck and pulling back so that his head is brought into her foot and she can attack while keeping her limbs in a defensive position. Turnis is kicked in the head but smiles as he grabs her tail with a tight grip. He throws himself and her forward towards the ground and slams her down with the tail still in his hands. "I see you've trained yourself to not go weak in the knees with your tail." he mentions before jumping back and getting back into a close quarters stance. "You're doing good, show me what else you can do." he says baitingly. Cauli grits her teeth wanting to take the bait and show him what she is made of but she keeps her head level just. "Only an idiot would leave themselves with such a big weakness, anyone who doesnt try to compensate deserve what they get" Cauli jumps forward keeping the fight confined to close quarters she cups her hands together and swings them upwards using the momentum to throw herself round and add a quick kick to the combination, this positions her to lock onto his stomach with her legs and swing around him so she is positioned on his side doing an open palmed strike to his ribs "You're deliberately open, gotta be careful you seem to know what you're doing not just some lug who knows how to use his fists" Turnis is hit in the ribs and he smiles before using his tail to grab Cauli and keep her still. "Well, guess it's done and over then isn't it?" he said getting a more serious look and sending a quick hard jab to her midsection with the tail pulling her towards it preventing relief and then throws her to the opposite side. Turnis unleashes an explosive amount of energy and charges it into his left fist before using a hammer fist on the air to shatter the terrain and everything in the way he had tossed Cauli. He watches the destruction for a moment before getting into a more relaxed ready stance preparing for her movements. "Seems you're alot stronger than I initially gave you credit for. I knew something was special here, just couldn't decipher what." he mentions looking towards the destruction. Cauli is slammed into the ground skidding along the ground taking a good few seconds before finally pushing herself up a large amount of blood streaking from her forehead into her eyes, its clear she wouldnt handle another hit of that magnitude at least directly her shoulder is dislocated from the dragging "ok nothing pisses me off more than being underestimated" she slams her fist into her shoulder popping it back into place grimacing at the pain though that grimmace turns to a smirk "Against a hit like that i probably only get one more of those" She concentrates her body tensing up and becoming focused she lunges forward at a much greater speed her punches leaving a quick flahs of an afterimage her hits leave a cut where she struck with each strike she flashes yellow for a brief second using super saiyan to give herself an edge without revealing she can use slash sustain it Turnis blocks some of the strikes resulting in cuts on his forearms. He smiles and jumps back before releasing a volatile ki wave at the ground. The explosion kicks up dust in the area and had a large explosive impact. Turnis uses his Scouter and locates Cauli through the dust using her Base Level and charges forward leaping out and throwing a few more attacks and disappearing back into the dust to keep concealment for surprise attacks. Once it begins to settle, Turnis grins and charges up another energy ball into his left hand and swings it at the ground causing the ground to uplift and shake sending spikes of ground everywhere and even destroying the plates in the earth under them. Cauli is caught in the explosion but is much more prepared this time she punches downwards launching a ki blast that bursts outwards in a small cone similar to a shotgun blast pushing her up and shielding her from the more harsh part of the explosion as the dust Clears Cauli is wreathed in a golden flamelike aura voilently shifting and pulsing like flame her hair is even longer as she has assumed super saiyan 3 "I hate using this form my body is still growing so my body struggles to maintain this and its a difficult form to maintain to begin with but you look like you arent afraid to destroy a good chunk of the planet at this rate guess i'll have to throw my all in" she rushes at Turnis her eyes sharp and focused, she fires another shotgun blast like ki shot at point blank into Turnis's chest where she hopes to do the most damage following up with a heavy punch to the gut. Turnis is blasted back and skids when the punch lands on his gut. He smiles and swings a heavy punch armored with a ki gauntlet across Cauli's cheek using half of his full power in a sharp strike to send her away. "You're powerful. You don't have access to your full reservoir of strength but I see great potential in you. It's just too bad you couldn't have pushed me further." he explains as he waits for the smoke from the earlier pelting to fade away. Cauli is standing smoke rising from her body from the impact her left eye completely covered by blood she is unsteady on her feet the only thing keeping her up is her willpower and she could fall at any minute the blood falling seems to evaporate as it leaves her skin her aura is now wild and untamed like a flame her speech is slow as she is trying to conserve energy "Only......when someone is pushed.........to the brink can they really fight back" she drops her gauntlets to the floor letting the blood from her cuts flow a bit more she rushes at Turnis periodically firing shotgun like ki shots to cover her movement and limit his room to respond "everything i am i put into my fist" she launches a strong hit to the gut but immediately stops and pulls back creating a shockwave and subsequent vaccuum giving her a larger opening "DEMON BLOOD FIST" she launches into a vicous uppercut the air forming blades and her blood forming iron to cut deeper she strikes Turnis on the chin but doesnt try to carry him up instead launching above him channeling all her remaining energy into her fist punching down sending a large beast like projection formed of ki and hte manipulated blood crashing down kicking up vast amounts of dust before finally falling to the ground just barely maintaining consciousness. Turnis is standing when the dust clears his armor broken and obvious cut wounds across his torso. He breathes out through his nose and shakes his head. "You fought well." he says walking over to her and taking a senzu bean out of a pouch from his pocket on his armor. He feeds it to her and helpes her swallow the senzu before standing up and backing off a little. "You're quite the spry one I'll give you that. Bastion raised you well." Turnis stretches his arms and inspects his armor. Cauli managed to get herself into a sitting position even with the healing of the senzu bean it will take a little bit for her body to loosen up so all she can do is sit in an awkward stiff position looking mildly nettled "I'm surprised you're allowed to roam free given the casual destruction for what was essentially a test spar" she loosens her shoulders a bit "Pfft Bastion he's too soft for his own good I know he has the best intentions but my strength comes from me pushing myself and not being afraid to fight even if my foe is stronger hell you're a prime example you're leagues above me in both power and experience but i guess a fights no fun if its easy" "Your father is a powerful man. Don't take him lightly, he's able to match blows with me after all in my strongest form." he says with a stern voice as he stands over her with his arms crossed and a disappointed look in his eye. "You're tough but while you have calculated movements, they're obvious. Rash attempts at logical thinking can be outmaneuvered if your opponent sees the pattern. As for my roaming status, I'm the CEO of an organization. I'm never really held down to one place." he says. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area